Waiting Up
by NekoJinDriger
Summary: ONESHOT REIXZOE WARNIG: SEX ENJOY ! XXXXXXXX DALLAS


Walking around the empty flat.

Zoe wondered when he was going to come home finally.

Probably going to be drunk from being out with the guys too long.

Dating someone famous really wasnt all fun and games.

She thought a few times that she should throw the dinner she had made in the bin.

Right now, at 12.10 it seems a really good idea.

She picked up the plates and scraped the food into the dinner and then dumped the plates in the sink.

Wiping her face from her tears, she marched into the bedroom of Her and Reis bedroom.

Took of her clothes and went to bed in her underwear.

She closed her eyes and gently began to fall asleep.

Until she heard the front door slam.

" Zoe!? Babe?" He called out to her.

She rolled her eyes and turned away from the bedroom door which he came into seconds later.

" Zoe?" He said gently.

"What.." She snapped still facing away.

"Whtas wrong?" He asked.

"Whats wrong!? What the hell is wrong!? You is whats wrong! I cooked dinner for us tonight..You knew i was going too.." She said facing him suddenly.

"Oh my god..I am So sorry..I forgot all about it.." He said walking into the room.

"Its not good enough anymore Rei! Its not been the first time you forgot anything we do together.." She said swinging away from him.

"Please...Il be better i promise.." He said sitting on the bed and putting his soft hand on her bare shoulder.

"Get off me.." She said shrugging it off.

He was silent for a second then got up.

"Il be on the sofa tonight then.." He said getting up and shutting the bedroom door behind him.

Zoe thought for a second and then sat up.

It couldnt hurt just to make an effort every once and a while could it?

She sat there for a few more minutes and then jumped out of bed pulling on Reis white shirt, then walked out the door into the living room.

Rei was laying on the sofa looking at the ceiling.

" Rei?" She said softly.

He turned his head and jumped a little.

He probably couldnt see her because of the darkness.

"Yeh?" He said sitting up.

She grabbed his hand and lead him back into the bedroom.

"Im sorry iv been a bitch to you.." She said.

Rei looked at her and put his hand on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"Its alright..Dont worry about it..." He said, forgiving tone in his voice.

She smiled up at him and put her arms around his neck and put her lips to his.

Moving his hands to the small of her back he kissed her back, tongues battling.

Zoe really didnt know why arguing made her so horny.

"Come on.." She whispered pushing him down on the bed so he was looking up at her, legs hanging over the side.

"Have i ever told you how sexy you look in my shirts?" He said with the famous cheeky grin.

"No..but you just have.." She smiled back slowly un-buttoning the crisp white material from her body.

Seeing Rei in just his boxers was turning her on even more.

And, by the looks of Rei, Zoe was turning his on by slowing removing the shirt from her body.

He stared up at his girlfriend standing infront of him with the shirt undone it still wrapped around her.

He grabbed the bottom of it and gently pulled her closer.

He placed his hands on the back of her legs and kissed her soft stomach while her hands made theyre way through his soft hair.

Hooking his thumbs into the band of her black underwear he pulled them down painfully slowly.

" Rei.." Zoe groaned just wanting him to take them off.

"I like It like this.." He growled sexily.

After he had pulled them down to her feet she stepped out of them and removed the shirt she still had on.

Rei looked up at her and smiled.

Happy to see his beauty infront of him naked.

Zoe watched him moan and bite down on his bottom lip, It was so sexy the way he looked right now.

"Your amazing" He said looking at her again asfter kissing at her.

She smiled and the stradled him.

Rei ran his hands up both of her thighs on either side of his stomach.

Getting closer and closer to her wet pussy every time.

She was loving the state he put her in.

And Rei loved the fact he'd made her like this.

He put her hands underneath her.

"Lift up.." She ordered Rei.

So he did.

Lifting him and Zoe up off his hands she pulled away his boxers.

Gasping, Zoe looked down at her boyfriends package inbetween them.

Erect and already pre cum spilling out.

This made her more wet then before.

Rei layed back slowly until Zoe was completly ontop of him looking down.

"I told you i was sorry...but i wanna make it up to you.." He grinned, sexy glint in his eye.

Placing a hand on her side, he used the other to put between her legs and ever so slightly touch her dripping wet center.

Zoe moved in and kissed Rei biting on his bottom lip gently, urging him to carry on.

Without warning he push one, two three fingers inside her pumping away madly, causing Zoe to dig her finger nails into his chest.

" Rei! Ahhh! Yehh!! Mmmm Thats good...Dont stop.." She moaned loudly.

"I aint stopping babe..Not at all.." He groaned into her ear.

Feeling Rei pleasure like this, made Zoe more and more horny and closer to reaching to climax.

Suddenly, there it came.

She screamed out loud coming onto Reis hand.

He took it out form her and put his fingers to his mouth.

He looked at Zoe a second, regaining her breath and then licked his fingers.

This took Zoe over horny and past that.

Now she was wild.

Rei could see it, he loved her like this.

Seeing Her in such a state made him feel as if his cock was going to burst.

She flung him back on the bed so he was laying down and mounted his cock sliding it into her.

"Fuck..That feels good.." Rei moaned gripping on Zoes hips.

"You better be ready for this Kon.." She said.

"I am..and you know i love it when you call me Kon.." He smiled before Zoe began moving herself up and down on his member.

Getting faster with every thrust.

"Oh Zoe..Fuck Me your so hot..Shit...Ahh..yeh thats good...Mmm" Rei called out.

She was pretty close to coming now.

And so was Rei.

She felt the feeling in the bottom of her stomach.

The fantastic burning sensation.

" Zoe! Im Gunna come! Fuck!" Rei swore out loud.

"Ahhhh Rei!!!" Zoe yelled as they both came together at the same time.

Collapsing with exustaustion Zoe feel ontop of Rei.

He held her into him and kissed her forhead.

"I love you Zoe.." He said.

Zoe proped her head up and looked shocked.

It was the first time he had said it.

"You do?" She said smiling.

"I do..You better love me too!" He joked cuddling his gorgeous girl closer to him.

"Of course i do..I love you Rei.." She Smiled. 


End file.
